


Bakesales are Hard Work

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, bakesales for the school, child fic, nico being a parent to his husband and daughter, skeleton baked goods, they are probably the kings of the PTA, they have a little baby girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Jason's daughter needs help getting stuff for the school bakesale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakesales are Hard Work

Nico was sick of chocolate. Now, most of time the Son of Hades actually enjoyed the delicious treat and ate it whenever anyone offered, but after the 3 batch of chocolate brownies with chocolate decorations on top, he was pretty sure that he didn’t want to eat any for a while. The brownies weren’t for him, thankfully, but for his and Jason daughter, Bianca’s, bakesale and Jason was adamant on baking brownies. Was Jason actually baking the brownies? No since he isn’t allowed to make desserts in the kitchen after Nico woke up to find it covered it flour and frosting one morning with his husband and daughter on the floor laughing. So Nico was stuck making the 10 batches of brownies while Bianca and Jason sat on the counter and tasted each batch to ‘make sure it was worthy enough for the bake sale’.

"Papa, can you add more skeleton decorations on the next batch? They are my favorite." Bianca asked, batting her eyes in a way that only Piper could have taught her.

"Sweetie, I don’t think your school wants you to take skeleton brownies to the back sale. It isn’t even Halloween." Nico responded, looking down at the bowl of batter he was making for the 5th batch since the 4th was in the oven. This one was going to have a bit of mint in it, to mix it up.

"But Nico, they look so cute! I don’t think the school will mind." Jason pleaded, doing the same eyes as his daughter. Maybe it wasn’t Piper who taught her that.

"Jason, don’t egg her on. This is how she showed up to school in cat pajamas and got sent to the principal’s office."

"Well, to be fair, the principal was a monster so she would have gotten sent there anyway. We did adopt a demigod child after all." Jason countered, holding Bianca in his lap now.

"The point still stands." Nico sighed as the timer rang. Work was never done when it came to bakesales.

"But Nico-"

"I am not putting anymore skeletons than usual. If you guys want to decorate, then go ahead. BUT, if an ounce of frosting gets in the floor, you two are going to bed with no kisses." Nico threatened as he turned to put the new batch on the cooling rack. There was a groan of protestation but he heard them both get up to get the frosting packets. Nico smiled to himself a he turned to see Jason and Bianca both hard at work to make the decorations for the rest of the brownies that were cooled down. They were smiling at their creations. Maybe baking wasn’t so bad. It was worth it if Nico got to enjoy the little moments with the two loves of his life.


End file.
